Equatorial Guinea (1983: Doomsday)
The''' Republic of Equatorial Guinea''' is a small nation on the west coast of Africa. It was formed from a former Spanish colony. History Pre-Doomsday The area was a Spanish colony until the era of decolonization, in which it declared independence from Spain in 1968. Post-Doomsday The country went its own way after the event, struggling to maintain itself following Doomsday. Prices of weapons and other important supplies like food, water and fuel increased drastically, and the government's new harsh laws did little to better the lives of the people. Attempted coups became rampant, and most were defeated by the military. The military is the driving factor behind the nation's survival. With its support the government is able to protect itself and stave off any attempts of regime change. Independence of Ambo On the island of Ambo, the situation was worse than that on the mainland. The remaining military managed to keep control until the 2000s, when it was withdrawn back to the mainland to help protect the government against another potential coup. By 2006, the only forces there loyal to the government was the governor and his guards. When they abandoned him, the governor was overthrown in a coup and Brazil backed the new fledgling nation with aid. Equatorial Guinea could do nothing effective, and control of the island was lost. Bioko War The Bioko War was a conflict regarding the island of Bioko in Equatorial Guinea. The Fang-dominated government persecuted the local people there, sparking international condemnation. In 2006 the West African Union invaded the island, forcing the government forces off after a short war. Despite the WAU's victory, the republic never forgot the war that took away their capital, and they vowed revenge, even though they have no current capacity to carry it out. International Relations Equatorial Guinea's relations with the majority of nations are very low because of the nation's tensions with Bioko and Ambo. Equatorial Guinea is not a member of the League of Nations and does not plan to join any time soon. Government Equatorial Guinea is officially a republic. However, in reality it is a military dictatorship with Lt. Col. Fructuoso Mbá Oñana at its head. Mbá's family controls most of the economy. The country has one of the worst human rights records in history, with many mass executions happening throughout its history. The government is also largely unstable, and multiple coups, some with international support to remove the government from power have been attempted, most without any degree of success. Demographics Ethnicity Most of Equatorial Guinea's population is related to the Fang ethnic group. Ethnic minorities did exist in the outer islands before the government lost them to the WAU and Brazil. Language Equatorial Guinea's only official language is Spanish; a remnant of the nation's past as a colony of Spain. Fang is a widely spoken language across the nation. French is also used widely due to Equatorial Guinea's close associations with neighboring states. Technology and Energy Equatorial Guinea does not have a very good infrastructure and blackouts are common. The country has a small, yet growing, oil industry. It prefers, however, to buy oil from neighboring Gabon, as Equatorial Guinea has too few refineries to provide for all of the population. Economy Most of the Equatorial economy is based on cocoa growing and exports, although the country has growing fishing and oil companies. Plantations also grow a variety of cash crops. Underground and illegal trading also is prevalent in many parts of the country. Category:Equatorial Guinea Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday)